thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Somniverse
The Somniverse is a fictional universe created by and named after The Somnambulist. Blogs The Amalgam Saga *Prestidigitation *Urban Malefic *The World Through These Eyeholes *In Death He Bleeds Into The River *Settler's Folly (Companion blog to The World Through These Eyeholes) *Cold and Lonely Days *Metaphysical Fiction *Dawghouse *No Gods No Masters Saved Universe One *The Unlikely World *The Abominable Act (Companion blog to The Unlikely World) Saved Universe Two *Epilogic *Last Rites *Sing To Me Songs of The Darkness *TheOneAndOnly *Cresting The Wave *I Am All That Is Stand-alone *The Brute's Servant *KHAOS Amalgamation Fear Portrayals The Fears The Fears were created by Jack of All to be a more active force to enact his plans so he could, for the most part, lay back and enjoy. Each one was created within a year or two from twisted mortal desires (e.g. a man wanted to see his dead lover again so he transformed him into The Archangel). Despite only being created recently, they were then made to have existed retroactively since the dawn of time. They fear Jack because they know him as their creator and a being above themselves, but they fear nothing else. They serve him somewhat unwillingly and their own desires and decisions work far better than any commands Jack could give them. Besides this, they are mostly their vanilla interpretations with some exceptions: *The Brute is a completely mindless for the most part and has no goal outside of destroying everything in his way. His strength is based entirely on the power of his opponents -- whenever an opponent attempts to fight The Brute, his power is multiplied, making him automatically more powerful than his enemy the moment the fight begins. Another thing to note is that The Burning Bride does not exist in The Somniverse. *The Unnamed Child is not actually a Fear in the Somniverse and is actually Unikeia, the Ne Timu of Loyalty. She avoided being banished like the rest by using her powers to trick the Fears into thinking that she was always one of them under the persona of the Unnamed Child, allowing her to join their ranks. *The Blind Man is a time traveler and is responsible for the retroactive appearances of Fears in history. *The Slender Man is a self contained pseudo universe. Unexplained Phenomena *Jack of All is the entity that created The Fears, The Ne Timu, The Amalgam, and every other cosmic horror in the multiverse. He represents suffering and is considered the closest thing to a real life counterpart of "The Devil". According to him, there are only two other beings that rival him in terms of power. *The Man in Gray is one of the other two extremely powerful entities Jack described and the real life equivalent of "The Grim Reaper". He represents chaos and fate intertwined and is usually neutral. *An unknown entity who represents hope and happiness. It is generally passively reactive to the point that Jack considers it completely inconsequential and takes any of it's very few attempts to thwart his own designs as harmless. In fact he believes that even without his intervention, all of the unknown entity's attempts have become twisted to serve his own designs. Almost nothing is known about this being aside from the fact that it is responsible for Portnoy Augustus' powers. It is essentially God. Fanart Tumblr n6xu08HNto1tcwhxgo1 500.png|Created by Moomin Category:Verses Category:The Amalgam Saga Category:The Somniverse